pairings
by Beautifully Deformed
Summary: pairing to either make you laugh, or want to find a bush and vomit... some fluff, hopefully not much, and hopefully not too much sad stuff either, i suck at these...,
1. Chapter 1

Hey, welcome to my new story, pairings, I know I changed the name, but it was just too long, and I know this is really short, but its hard to write long paragraph, and besides they shall be longer, but I thought you deserved one story, even if it is really short, because I did promise you it ages ago, anyhoo…this is for mina, for giving me the basic out line for this story, 'cui was really stuck, anyways, on with the story,  
nightmare asphyxiator xxx(formally known as light ravenxxx)

"Skul…?", valkyrie asked worried, he hadn't spoke for 3 days now, and it was becoming concerning,  
"yes valkyrie?,"  
she was shocked to say the least, he had finally started talking to her, she was overjoyed, yet worried,  
"are…are you ok?,"  
*sigh*, no, no im not….valkyrie..i need to tell you something…"  
"what is it?, you know you can trust me with anything",  
"I know, I just…I love you valkyrie, I always have…"  
"skulduggery, I love you too", she was smiling, this whole time it was just that he had loved her but had been too scared too tell her, she couldn't be more happier,  
"but…"  
"but?, wait but?!, what do you mean but?",  
"I mean…I love you…but…I cant love you",  
now it was her turn to say but, "b..but, why…?",  
*sigh* "because, I promised my wife, that I would love till death do us part, and even though death has parted us, I still love her the same, and that will never cease to exist, I feel like, if I love you, I'll betray her….", he hung his head,  
tears formed in her eyes, "i..i understand", she couldn't bear anymore, she had to get out the room, suddenly, every wall was closing in around her,  
"val..i…"  
"just…just don't, ok?, ill be fine", with that she left the room, and never wanted to return, it hurt too much.  
xXx  
and…thank you for reading, yet again, I know it was short and crap, but they shall improve, any pairings you would like to see, just review them or pm me, and I shall try to write one for them, please review,  
nightmare asphyxiator xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey…please don't kill me….*hands you cookies*, I know I haven't been on in ageeees, but I got caught up in school, but summer holidays now, which means I'll be able to upload more…yay!, anyhoo, this is another fletcherie, sorry if you don't like them, but if you read my stories*which after all this time Im guessing you don't*, you're gonna have to put up with fletcherie…, oh yeh, and I have changed my name, I was light raven…then nightmare asphyxiate…and now beautifully deformed…sorry for any inconvenience…. Oh yeh and this is a song fic, so yeh. Enjoy,  
Beautifully Deformed xxx

xXx

(Fletcher POV)  
She cheated on me…..i kept going through all the reasons why she had done it...with a vampire of all people…well not people but ohwell,…to be honest it broke my heart…and i couldn't believe it,  
*text*_Fletch, im soo sorry, I know you can never forgive me, but please at least come to this address. Valkyrie xxx_  
why would she text me…after all this, why, my head was running in circles, igot another text, I looked down at my phone, an address and a picture of a theatre, I assumed so it was so I could teleport there, _8pm, please come, Valkyrie xxx_. Should I go..or not, I don't want to be humiliated…but I guess she deserves another chance to explain herself, whats the worse that could happen, but why a theatre…?,

xXx

(Fletcher POV)  
It was 7.59, may aswell go, I took out my phone and looked at the picture again to get a clear image of it.  
_*teleport*_ holy shit! Its cold and windy, after being in Australia i wasn't so used to it, i entered the theatre to find it deserted and the curtains drawn, so I sat down…maybe she was late, so had forgotten…, *sigh*  
the curtains opened, and there she was, standing on the stage, looking beautiful as ever…no, I cant think that anymore, we're not together anymore, she cheated….but I do still love her,  
"fletcher, im so sorry, and I can't take back whats done, and you know im not good with words but here, ive decided after much thought to use words from a song…which although I cant sing, im going to…for you"  
wait..she was what?, I knew she had confidance but still, the closer I look the more she looks like she's gonna cry…  
"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry….And the days feel like years when I'm alone, And the bed where you lie is made up on your side…"  
"When you walk away I count the steps that you take, Do you see how much I need you right now…?," she looked like she was about to cry, I know im not gonna be able to handle it if she does….  
"When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too, When you're gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok. I miss you…." I can feel the tears pricking my eyes (A/N is it pricking?, I can't think of the word…sorry).  
"I've never felt this way before, Everything that I do reminds me of you….And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take, Do you see how much I need you right now? At this point tears were flowing down her cheeks and he voice cracking at certain points…I can't take it anymore, I have to leave before I start crying aswell….i got up and started to walk out, as I did so, she stopped singing,  
"please don't go…" her voice was barely a whisper yet I could hear her so clean she may aswell be shouting…  
"i..im sorry, of I stay any longer im going to cry too…" I saw her duck her head before I turned away, as I walked I heard something drop…im guessing it's the mic…I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her standing behind me, how did she get there so fast?, no, that's not what I should be thinking about…I re-focused on her,  
"fletch...im so, so sorry, I know you wont be able to forgive me anytime, soo, but please just give me a chance…", she looked away when I didn't answer immediately, I put my hand under her chin and turned her face round to look at me, I leaned in, *whisper* "val…if I didn't want to give you another chance, I wouldn't have come.." she smiled, oh how I missed her smile, "fletch…" I cut her off with a kiss, I could tell she was surprised because she just stood there stiff, but after a moment or two, she kissed me back, oh how I missed her soft sweet lips, I pulled back.  
"so…what now?"  
"i…I honestly don't know…."  
"…I love you fletcher, but I understand if you don't want to take me back…"  
"I love you too, and ofcource ill take you back, its been hell without you"she smiled again, at that I teleported us to Australia to a secluded part of the beach, (A/N no, not to do that, you dirty minded peoples, tut tut.) I kissed her once more, this time she relayed the kiss immediately,

xXx

and…im done, phew that took a while, this is probably shorter than expected but its something, no?, anyhoo ill be updating soon, I just need to think of another pairing…sorry, anyways yeah, hope you liked it, please review,  
Beautifully Deformed xxx


End file.
